If Bella Did Die
by Carlisle's Little Girl
Summary: Bella did jump off the cliff to die. Here are the events that follow. Contains Alice's and Edward's POV's of course. Rated T for death and suicidal thoughts. One-shot. Don't read if you hate.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the brilliant mind that came up with the PLOT. Not Twilight. Would I even be here if I were S. Meyer?!**

**If Bella Did Die...**

**Bella's POV**

I looked down the rocky cliff, the rough waves crashing against the rough, jagged boulders. The sky was a dark gray, almost black. I guess the scene before me would seem beautiful if _his_ face wasn't burned behind my eyelids. I closed my eyes and reveled at his beautiful face, his loving golden eyes, his sculpted face, his electrified lips. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I stood on my toes and enjoyed the feel of the rain on my face.

I would never be good enough for him.

I crouched down and sprung up, jumping down the cliff.

"NO!" cried a lovely velvet voice screamed in my head.

"NO!" screamed a pixie-ish voice.

I let out a scream. Not from fear, but from exhilaration. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, causing my heart beat to thunder in my ears. The hole in my chest was gone, like there was never a hole there at all.

I knew there would be oblivion soon.

The water was icy cold, numbing my body in thirty seconds. The dark water was too dark to see which way would bring me to the surface or the bottom.

Like I cared.

It seemed as if the water got colder. I closed my eyes and fell towards the darkness. I could see a dim light as I willingly reached towards it.

**Alice's POV**

I swam for dear life, for mine, Bella's and Edwards'. The vision of Bella's suicide would be the very worst thing to happen next to when Edward left her. I clung onto Bella's wet body and laid her on the beach. I tried to get the water out of her lungs. I tried forcing air in her lungs, but her heartbeat was still. Everything began shaking. It took me a while to realize that I was the one shaking.

Bella was dead.

I could see that Edward would be more that horrified by the news. He would try to kill himself. We would have to keep him away from Forks, until the time would be appropriate. Decades from now.

**Three days later. Edward's POV**

I was on my way to Forks **(Alice: Awww Damn it!!!)**.

I can't last any longer. She wouldn't be able to see me, but I will. I'll be her secret protector again.

I scaled up her house, through her window, and into he room. It was empty. Odd, considering it's three in the morning. I couldn't find her anywhere in the whole house. Charlie was snoring in his room, The kitchen was clean. Too clean. It smelled like a lot of bleach. Something on the fridge door caught my eye. It looked like an invitation or a reminder. There were teardrops on it.

Funeral : 12:00 P.M.

Burial : 6:00 P.M.

I stored the times in my head, just so I would mourn with the humans. Maybe I'll see Bella there...

**6:30 P.M. Edward's POV**

I swung through the trees, trying to stay hidden. The sun shone today. The humans wouldn't react well if I were to go into the sunlight. I finally reached the Forks Cemetery and settled on a branch, ready to listen.

"We all miss this wonderful girl, she will forever be in our hearts. I hope you find peace." So the person was a girl. I still couldn't find Bella. Alice stepped up. Wait. WHAT?! Anger boiled through me.

"you didn't deserve this fate you have. You had a lot of good in you and deserve happiness! I should have visited you more. I hope your better now. Goodbye, Bella." Alice stepped back. I nearly fell out of my tree.

No.

NO! No...

I held onto my sides. I felt like I was exploding. I stayed like that for an eternity. I didn't notice ym family comforting me, even Rosalie. I just held myself for dear life. So much pain. There's only one solution.

The Volturi.

I got up and sprinted for Italy. I got tackled to the forest floor by Emmett and Jasper.

"You're not going anywhere." Emmett grunted. Jasper tried calming me down. It wouldn't work anyway.

My Bella.

My beautiful, perfect, good, funny,unperdictable, mortal Bella.

Gone.

My fault.

**Please Review and I'll give you a cookie. Please?! I 3 u!!!!!!**


End file.
